


My Sweet Prince

by lalazee



Series: Strange!Verse [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi finally do karaoke together.</p><p>A drabble request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon drabble request I filled on [my Tumblr](http://atomicblonde.tumblr.com/post/84173257689/levi-and-eren-from-the-stange-and-the-usual-verse). I'm trying to think where it would fit into the fic, and all I can say is "vaguely in the near future, when things settle down". Just, y'know, enjoy it for what it is and let's not think too hard on it haha.
> 
> The song I used is [My Sweet Prince](http://youtu.be/RNJSRBIm3NE), by Placebo. I'd suggest listening to it, if only because I'm regularly inspired by Placebo when writing TSATU. And I think Levi would probably a great fan of them, too, along with Radiohead, Idlewild, and REM. BUT HEY, THAT'S JUST MY THOUGHTS.
> 
> New update on actual TSATU is imminent.

“Come ooon, Levi,” Eren murmured more than a little drunkenly as he leaned his temple against Levi’s shoulder. “Sing with me. You’re the only one who hasn’t sang, yet.”

“That’s because I’m the only one here who doesn’t have a desperate obsession with being noticed,” Levi said, shrugging his shoulder t dislodge Eren, but not hard enough to actually shift him.

It was deep night, and everyone’s shenanigans had quieted. What had begun as a wild frenzy of karaoke pop music, with Eren leading the mania, had now dwindled as everyone’s fire defused.

Annie was on the long couch, spread out from one end to the other, stomach down, with her face buried in her folded arms. She was already fast asleep. No surprises there, since she was probably the most active of everyone in the house.

Mikasa and Jean were jammed on the loveseat. Jean was curled up on his side, his head resting on Mikasa’s lap, facing her. Mikasa’s fingers brushed through the back of Jean’s hair as she blinked drowsily at her phone, where she was drunkenly battling online strangers in chess and whupping their asses.

Hanji had disappeared God knew where. She said something about harassing Father Erwin, or crawling into bed with him and _catching some z’s_. Eren could not imagine anyone with the guts to surprise Father Erwin in his sleep. That would be a sight Eren wouldn’t believe, even if he saw it with his own eyes.

Levi and Eren were on the floor, their legs outstretched as they leaned back against the long couch. Eren was idly fiddling with track list, picking silly love songs at random and singing them to Levi in a voice that was raspy from so much use. Levi looked at him like he wanted to barf, and that only encouraged Eren.

“Don’t be a party pooper,” Eren said,shoving the controller into Levi’s hands. “No one’s even paying attention anymore.”

“No.” Levi said, although he messed with the analogues, scrolling back and forth through a multitude of songs.

Eren smirked and leaned in, his mouth brushing Levi’s ear. “ _Chicken_?”

Levi didn’t react, aside from the goosebumps that prickled along his bare forearms. “Manipulative little -”

“-shit. Yup, that’s me. Pick a damn song.”

Levi clenched his jaw, but Eren grinned with triumph while watching him go straight to the Indie Rock songs. Everyone had mostly stuck to pop, but Eren was pretty sure he couldn’t  _pay_  Levi to sing  _I Kissed a Girl_.

“Placebo,” Eren said, pursing his lips in thought as he watched Levi flick through the song options. “They’re good.”

“Of course they’re fucking good. Not like  _your_  shit choices tonight.”

“Hey, dude, hey, I listen to Placebo too, okay?”

“Great.” Levi leaned forward and grabbed the two microphones at their feet. He chucked one to Eren. “Then sing.”

The melody was slow, thumping, eerie. Heady, haunted notes caressed Eren’s skin and left him chilled as he recalled the words to the song, right before the lyrics popped up on screen.

And then, Levi was taking a small breath, and his voice came in low, and gravelly, and distinct.

“Never thought you’d make me perspire, never thought I’d do you the same. Never thought I’d fill with desire, never thought I’d feel so ashamed.”

He didn’t sound like Placebo. Not nasal or harsh. His voice was understated and relaxed, but the lyrics left Eren’s entire body tensing. When he realised it was just Levi singing, staring at the screen, Eren jumped in along.

“Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away. So before I end my day, remember…” Their voices overlapped and entwined, Levi’s lower and Eren’s higher and breathier.

Levi glanced over and sang, “My sweet prince. You are the one. My sweet prince, you are the one.”

Eren’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening on Levi’s direct gaze and sober mouth. The world had closed in on them so quickly, like a deep, dark dream where they were caught in slow motion.

Again, it was Levi who continued on while Eren stared, dumbfounded and heart heavy on his tongue.

“Never thought I’d have to retire, never thought I’d have to abstain. Never thought all this could backfire – close up the hole in my vein.”

Eren swallowed hard and jumped in and sang a little stronger, leaning in to place a hand on Levi’s thigh. They gravitated towards each other slowly, their foreheads nearly touching by the end of the verse.

“Me and my valuable friend can fix all the pain away. So before I end my day, remember… my sweet prince, you are the one.”

The lethargic pull and drag of the music murmured forward, but went forgotten as Levi dropped the microphone in favour of roughly cupping Eren’s jaw and diving in for a deep, aggressive kiss full of dark desire and thick, hot breaths. Eren bit back a whimper and flung his arms around Levi’s shoulders, very nearly straddling his lap as he further parted his lips and allowed his mouth to be plundered and bruised.

God,  _God_ , every time.  _Every time_ was so fucking  _good_. Would it ever stop being like this?

“ _UM_.”

Levi and Eren shot apart. In his drunken stupor, Eren misjudged his own strength and flung himself back far enough to end up several feet away from Levi as they both stared a little wild-eyed at Mikasa.

“So.” Mikasa looked between the two of them, a little perplexed, a lot amused. “ _That_  just happened.”

Eren gulped. He knew Mikasa had already known about them – or, had made a good guess at it – but it wasn’t like he and Levi made a point of being out and about and stuff.

“Mikasa -”

“Maybe, just  _maybe_ , you two should, I dunno,  _get a room_ ,” Mikasa said lightly, her lips faintly curving, her eyes kind.

Eren didn’t need to be told twice. He looked at Levi, who was clearly pretending not to notice the stare as he busied himself with brushing the wrinkles from his shirt.

“Right, yeah. I’m, uh, going to bed,” Eren said, knowing how stupid he sounded.

“Good idea,” Levi said, standing.

For a second, Eren thought Levi might not have the same plan he did. But then, Levi was grasping Eren’s wrist and tugging him to his unsteady feet.

“Le’s go,” Levi said under his breath, and did everything shy of run out of the room.

Grinning like a fool, Eren waved at Mikasa as he was dragged away.

When he and Levi were tumbling into bed and Levi was stripping Eren like he hated clothes more than anything in this world, Eren said, “Maybe you should sing for me more often.”

“Maybe you should  _shut up_.”

“Or that.”

“Or that.”


End file.
